1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel using assembling frame for assembling a backlight module and a panel component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of all the consumers' electronic products, portable devices such as tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, smart phones, portable navigation devices (PND), and media players have widely adopted touch panel as human-machine communication interface, which extensively reduces the size of these electronic products. As for the assembling process of conventional touch panel module, the cover lens is first combined with the sensor unit via glue (or aqueous adhesive), which is called the first stage sealant procedure. The touch module which has the combined cover lens and the sensor unit are then combined with the panel cell, which is already assembled in the panel module, via glue and this is called the second stage sealant procedure.
The panel cell and the backlight module should be assembled first, using wrapping tape and fixtures around the four sides, in the assembling process of panel module. Then the assembled panel module is combined with the touch module via glue. Such assembling process, however, takes more steps, together with the wrapping tapes and fixtures used in the process increasing overall weight and cost of the product. Furthermore, the second stage sealant procedure between the sensor unit and the panel cell easily causes bubbles, lack of sealant, sealant permeation/overflow to the backlight module that may rise up to 30% of defective rate.